


The Way To A Man's Dick Is Through His Stomach

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Ryan and Shane have been dating for a bit and moved together a few months ago. One of them reveals a long hidden kink. How will the other react?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The Way To A Man's Dick Is Through His Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> For [RedLlamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas).

Ryan let out a heavy sigh, leaning back in his chair, and rubbing his stomach. Shane smiled in amusement at him from across the kitchen table. 

They had just finished the first meal they had made together since Ryan moved into Shane's apartment two months ago, and at least so far it hadn't killed them. It had been a year since they started dating, and while they could barely keep their hands off each other, they had decided to go at a slower pace with relationship milestones.

"I can't believe we didn't burn anything," Ryan remarked, continuing to move his palm in slow circles over his belly. "Steven will be proud." 

"It won't be a giant gold star sticker to the pocket but he'll at least be glad we didn't torch the place," Shane replied. 

Ryan laughed at that and Shane stared at him with a curious expression. Ryan could feel his cheeks flushing. He still wasn't used to Shane looking at him so attentively when he wasn't actively trying to get him to; or at least, he wasn't used to noticing it. 

"Why do you rub your stomach after you eat?" Shane asked. "Is it to...aid in digestion?"

"Winnie the Pooh does it _before_ he eats, but that's too weird because like...there's nothing in his tummy. It would make a lot more sense to do it _after_ he ate his honey," Ryan replied. 

"How? What does it even do? What's the purpose?" Shane inquired and Ryan fell in love with him all over again for engaging seriously in Pooh discourse. 

Ryan shrugged. "It feels good," he said. "Try it." 

Shane quirked an eyebrow. "I'm alright, thanks." 

"I could do it for you," Ryan replied, feeling his heart beat a bit faster. 

Rubbing his stomach after a meal _did_ feel good. It would send pleasant waves of warmth over him, making things feel nice and fuzzy, comfortable, as he sunk into the couch after a filling dinner. 

Jerking off at the same time was even better. 

There was a languid relaxation that came with the satiation from a warm meal, and a slow palm over the stomach would move to shift under his shirt. His fingertips would graze over his torso and he'd try to press into the touch, only to be slowed down by his full belly, moving his hand back to his stomach to rub there gently. Goosebumps would prickle over his skin at the contrast of senses, at the fantasy that his only purpose at that moment was to experience pleasure. It was hedonism in its finest form.

He'd always wanted to try it with someone else, drawn to the innate intimacy in sharing a meal with the person you share a bed with. 

But he'd never had the nerve to ask any of his previous partners. It was _weird_. He knew that much. 

Shane's stare somehow became more intense and heavy, making Ryan want to squirm where he sat. Shane was _reading_ him and Ryan was an absolute shit liar. 

He panicked, quickly trying to change the subject. "Did you play through the DLC for Red Dead Redemption 3? I heard it was--"

"Is the thought of doing it for me, doing it for you?" Shane inquired, cutting off Ryan's escape route. 

Ryan gulped, feeling a combination of heat and shame wash over his skin. "You don't have to let me do it Shane." 

"That's not what I said," Shane returned calmly. 

Ryan's breath hitched, but he tried not to dare to hope. 

"But I need to hear _you_ tell me that this is something you want," Shane said. 

"I-It is something I want," Ryan stammered, looking anywhere but at Shane. "Um, ideally it'd be more than just uh, hand to tummy rubbing though. A bit more um...sexual." 

"Well obviously," Shane returned and Ryan's shoulders tensed. "So," Shane pressed in that gentle coaxing way of his, "my tummy or yours?"

Ryan laughed nervously. "Either. Well both. But like, not at the same time." 

"Is my dick going to be involved?" Shane asked blatantly, and Ryan felt hot under the collar just talking about this. 

"Yeah, I mean, if I'm on the bottom it would. Otherwise you'd...it'd be my dick, with you on the bottom." 

Shane nodded. "So, one of us lies down, the other rubs their tummy with their dick and then comes all over them?" 

Ryan couldn't help the whine that escaped him, his mouth going dry as he nodded. 

"Okay," Shane replied, standing to his feet. Ryan's eyes grew wide at the way Shane's erection was tenting his pajama pants. 

"You haven't tried this before," Ryan half-protested. 

"But you want me to. Very badly it seems," Shane said back, his voice low and gravely. 

Ryan took a deep breath and made his way over to the couch, Shane following behind him. After some thought, Ryan decided he wanted Shane to be the one laying down, and that he wanted to be the one rubbing his tummy. 

Ryan positioned himself between Shane's legs, inching his hand forward and then pausing with uncertainty. "You'll tell me to stop if you hate it right?" he checked. 

"I doubt I'll hate it and we came up with a safeword on our second date," Shane said. 

Ryan bit his lower lip, hesitating for just a little longer before he placed his hand on Shane's clothed stomach, rubbing soft circles over it. It was quiet in the living room save for their quickening breaths. Ryan could feel Shane's stomach tensing under his touch, the way it rose and fell quickly, anticipating. 

Shane's features softened in the way they sometimes did when Ryan would play with his hair. Ryan felt his chest grow warm, arousal and affection washing over him in equal measure. 

Ryan slipped his hand beneath Shane's t-shirt, tracing light patterns across his skin. 

Shane shuddered, pressing into Ryan's touch, moaning softly when Ryan's fingers lightly grazed a nipple. 

Ryan could barely hold back now as he quickly ripped off their clothes. He gently brought his fingers along Shane's stomach. "Fuck you're so soft here." 

Shane blushed. "Yeah he doesn't see much sun," he joked. 

Ryan was shaking as he curled a hand around his cock, positioning himself so that the base was in between Shane's hips, and its full length was over Shane's stomach. A bit of pre-come leaked from the tip and Shane swept it up with his index finger, slipping it into his own mouth. He suckled obscenely, blinking up at Ryan with coy eyes and Ryan nearly lost it then and there. He whimpered, slowly beginning to rut against Shane's stomach. 

It was smooth and warm, feeling all at once cozy and taboo. Stomachs weren't generally necessary to keep hidden, but they certainly couldn't do this in public. Although the very thought of it sent a thrill down Ryan's spine. 

"How's it feel big guy?" Ryan asked breathlessly. 

"Good. Real good," Shane panted. 

It hadn't taken very long for Ryan to realize than Shane enjoyed being pinned down and handled roughly with Ryan looming over him. Shane seemed to enjoy feeling a sense of helplessness, of surrendering and allowing someone else to take control for awhile, of being fucked out of his own head. 

He began pressing back against Ryan, aligning his body to meet Ryan's movements. It was a different sort of friction for both of them, but no less tantalizing. "It's so warm," he whispered, his arms wrapping around Ryan and clutching him closer. 

Ryan groaned, starting to thrust faster, watching the way the head of his cock glistened againt Shane's happy trail. 

He felt the warm fuzzy comfort wrap itself around him, and a familiar heat building deep within his own stomach. It was almost too good, too much, to feel full with a satisfied appetite, and feel the slick heat of Shane beneath him. 

Shane was now letting out little moans with every press of Ryan's hips, his hands gripping them bruisingly, urging Ryan on. 

It drove Ryan crazy when Shane got desperate like this, abandoning all sense of decorum, unable to do anything but whimper incoherently and writhe into Ryan's touch, in whatever form it happened to be. 

Ryan's hands found their way into Shane's hair, spurred on by the vice-like grasp on his hips, needy sounds falling from Shane's lips. Shane came with a rough grunt, spilling between his thighs and Ryan could feel the warm stickiness on his skin. It sent him over the edge and soon he was spilling onto Shane's chest, dizzy at the fact that it was _his_ come covering Shane. 

Ryan collapsed against him and Shane made a frustrated noise though he still wrapped his arms around him. "We should really take a shower. I don't want to...you know, crust over." 

"That's gross," Ryan remarked. 

"It will be," Shane insisted. 

Ryan sighed, knowing Shane was right, but loathe to admit it. He slid off of Shane and stood to his feet, walking towards the bathroom. Shane followed behind him. 

Ryan turned on the shower, dipping his fingers in its spray, waiting for the water to get warm. He turned to face Shane, his breath catching in his throat as Shane's palm met his stomach. Shane looked up at Ryan uncertainly before Ryan lay his hand over Shane's with a nod. 

He began rubbing slow circles over Ryan's tummy, his eyes widening as he felt Ryan's muscles jump. Ryan leaned into the warm press of his hand, legs shaky and weak at how much of his stomach could be covered by Shane's hand. 

When the water was finally hot enough, they stepped into the shower. 

"You know I'm not going to be able to look at you in public after a meal ever again right?" Shane lamented. 

Ryan just turned around and smirked at him.


End file.
